Switched
by Wangz
Summary: After a little incident, a bigger one occurs. Yato and Hiyori switch bodies. After that, comes bigger problems within the time. Especially because all of this is caused by jealousy.
1. Problem

"Ey. Yatogami." A voice echoed through a house, trying to find its way to the person who the voice was meant to reach.

"Hmm?" A low whisper-like voice was barely heard from a room. It was the Yato god who had responded to the call.

"We should go to the strip club! There's lots of pretty girls there and we can have some nice fun." Daikoku, the first person to speak, said as his voice rang throughout the house excitedly.

"And why should I do that? In fact, why are you asking me? You usually say not to go and waste money on stupid things like that right?" The god retorted.

"Because it'll get your mind off Ebisu... and my Kofuku is gonna dance for me~" The older looking man responded, imagining the vision he had in his head.

The Yato god slightly blushed at the thought of Kofuku dancing on a pole. But, then again, it was pretty indecent if he was to do that. But, then again, he'd always wanted to go to one and see them... even if it was Kofuku. Even then, he still refused. "I don't want to. That's indecent going to a strip club to clear my mind of Ebisu. And oi! You just want to go because Kofuku's going to lap dance you! She can do that here!" Yato yelled.

 **That Night**

"I cannot believe I talked you into going to a strip club." Daikoku said.

"Why are you even carrying me here tho?" Yato asked. Assuming Daikoku had a reason.

"I figured it would cheer you up-it'd do you some good to see other women besides Hiyori. Also, for fun. Just to see if you'd do it."

"Well, I'm glad I could serve as entertainment for you in my misery," Yato muttered glumly, but Daikoku had already drifted away, giving the God a dismissive over-the-shoulder wave. Yato stayed rooted to the spot, his arms tucked close to his sides.

Truthfully, he couldn't believe Daikoku had talked him into going to a strip club either. He and Hiyori had gotten into a...disagreement that morning. Under the pulsating lights and loud music punctuated by the raucous laughter and hollers of the men around him, he had trouble remembering just what was it they'd argued about. Nevertheless, he'd spent the whole day daydreaming about it while he was supposed to be doing jobs with Yukine, which frustrated the God to no end. He recalled how Daikoku had persuaded him, making it sound like a strip club was the perfect place to go to forget his troubles.

'What does one do in a place like this?' He wondered to himself, finally taking the time to take in his surroundings. This was definitely not the sort of establishment he frequented. Everything was covered in a thick, rank, cigarette smoke haze, and the bright colored lights cast a glare in his eyes, making it difficult to see. But then he spotted the dancing silhouettes-oh fuck, what the fuck was she wearing? The fuck? Nothing at all!

He quickly turned his back on the spectacle and shut his eyes, hoping to erase it from memory. All that lace, all that skin...

When he opened his eyes again, a woman stood before him. A very scantily clad woman. His emotion was didn't changed once because that wasn't Hiyori. He wasn't sure where to look, so he focused on a point in the middle of her forehead.

"Hello there," she said breathily, fingering his pocket. Yato gently took out her hand.

"I would very much appreciate it if you'd not do that."

But it was like she wasn't even listening. Instead, she pushed him down on the nearest couch and somehow managed to start straddling his lap, all in the blink of an eye.

"Is this seat taken?" Her voice was warm and low in his ear.

Yato looked about, panicked. How had he gotten himself into this? He couldn't remember the last time Hiyori had been so close, so suffocating. He craned his neck, searching for Daikoku, the only person who could save him at this point. But when he finally located the Regalia, he saw he was laughing.

He was behind this. This was all his idea. Perfect.

The woman had already worked her way through his jacket zip, and now was doing some very unwholesome things with her hips, still sitting spread-eagled in his lap.

"I suggest that you should get off of me."

"Relax," she cooed, and that's when he couldn't. Not because he wasn't relaxed, but because he wanted to see Hiyori.

As the lap dancer danced upon his lap, he thought about Hiyori. Specifically, how Hiyori would never do what this woman was doing, or wear what this woman was wearing. At least, not with him. Too much skin, too much risk. It was actually kind of a shame, if he really thought about it... He let his mind wander down that road for a minute or two, until he was brought back to reality by the dancer digging her nails into his shoulder, apparently having lost all abandon in her passion.

He grabbed both of her arms, halting her gyrations.

"Please, stop," he said, wishing he sounded more commanding instead of pleading.

She froze, her lips parted slightly, staring at him with slightly glassy eyes.

"Look, I'm sure you're looking for a man and it's not exactly that you've done anything wrong, but the thing is..." He trailed off, not even sure where he was going with this. "There's this girl, and I love her, and she's the only one I want giving me a lap dance."

The woman stared at him a moment longer, and then swung one leg off him and then the other. She walked away without saying a word.

Hiyori and Kofuku had just arrived at the strip club about five minutes ago and Kofuku locked out the stripper who recently left to get her man. She grabbed her bag from the floor and placed it onto the bed.

"Kofuku, I know this is so sudden but I don't think I wanna be here." Hiyori said looking emotional. Kofuku could see it in her eyes.

"What's wrong Hiyorin?"

"It's nothing really."

"Don't you know that Yatty's in here?" She questioned.

"Y-Yato?" Hiyori blushed. But her face got serious as she wanted to know why he was in a strip club.

"Oh so you didn't know. I overheard Daikoku convincing Yatty to come and eat some booooooooteh with him." She lied.

"What?!"

"He was simply reffering to your booty and my booty. I also notice that you've grown alot so Yatty will love that." Kofuku pulled out a skimpy see through outfit and throw it at Hiyori.

"What the?! Kofuku, I'm not wearing this!" Hiyori blushed about the fact that Yato will see her in such outfit.

"Um.. this?" Kofuku throwed an outfit with only the back part covered in cloth.

"No! I'll wear this one here." Hiyori said as she pointed out a purple short stripper dress with a zip in front.

"That was my second choice but you can go ahead Hiyorin." Kofuku gave Hiyori the outfit she selected and she took out a new expensive stripper outfit that just came out a day ago. Hiyori didn't noticed it was new in stock because she wasn't into those kind of stuff. Hiyori was about to walk at the next side of the room until Kofuku stopped her.

"Hiyorin. Just where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Can't you give me a little privacy? It's really embarrassing wearing on these clothes that I've never wore before." She blured out.

"Come on. I won't try to squeeze again. We gotta hurry up tho." Kofuku said.

After Kofuku quickly changed she noticed Hiyori struggling to put on the outfit. "Hiyorin. Do you need help?"

"I-it's just that this is too small. You'll have to give me another outfit." Hiyori said.

"Looks like you've grown alot. You look like you're almost out of that b zone." Kofuku teased.

"Stop it!"

"Ohh and Yatty would love to finess your cheeks while ravashing you."

"Just help me find another outfit. I don't want to be seen in here naked okay."

"But you're already being seen by me." She said. "I think I should go look for Daikoku and Yatty to make sure they're at the right club. I'll be back soon Hiyorin." Kofuku left the room, closing the door behind her.

Kofuku walked around the 'club' looking for Yato and Daikoku. "Now is my chance. It's time to have a little fun." She smirked.

"AAH! EVERYONE GET OUT THERE'S A TORNADO IN THE ROOM I WAS IN!" A man shouted running towards the front door. "Oh shit!" Another guy shouted.

"What the? This seems like..." Yato knew she had to do something with it.

"My lady, what took you so long? I had was to pay a bitch to give Yato a lap dance but he ran her." Daikoku said.

"Awh. Hiyorin couldn't seem to fit in any of my clothes. I have a plan, just watch it." She whispered to Daikoku.

"What are you planni-" Yato was cut off by an explosion.

"Hey Daikoku mind controlling your slut!" Yato shouted.

"So you calling her a bitch now a slut?"

'Yes! The things are piled up in front of the door Hiyori's in and locked her in!' Kofuku got her success. "Uhh. Hey Yatty... It looks like Hiyorin is in that room and the door is blocked up." Kofuku said worriedly putting on an act.

"And NOW you are looking to say this! The fucking room in burning down!" He rushed out from his seat.

"Hey watch where you're going or I'll play with your dick!" A stripper said.

"Fuck off, I have a woman!" He angrily shouted back at the bitch.

As soon as Yato reached in front the door, he lifted and threw all the broken ceiling that was in front of the door and tossed it by a thirsty stripper who was watching him. He kicked open the door and looked for Hiyori. He saw clothes on the floor then he found her in the corner on the floor with a piece of ceiling on her body. "Hiyori..." He ran to her and took the shit off of her and started to madly blush at the human in front of him. She was naked and unconscious. 'I can't let the others see her like this.'

He took off his jacket then his shirt. He put his shirt over Hiyori's head and fixed it on her. After that he tied his jacket over her waste then picked uer up bridal style and walked out the room.

"Hey Daikoku look it's Yatty and Hiyorin. Yatty! Over here!" Kofuku shouted. Yato walked to them and they all walked outside of the burning strip club.

"Kofuku sit in the front. Hiyori needs to rest and we wouldn't want you waking her up." Daikoku directed.

Kofuku sat in the front with Daikoku and Yato and Hiyori was now in the back seat of Daikoku's car. Yato placed Hiyori's head on his lap. "So... Yatty. Why is Hiyorin wearing your stuff?" She teased.

"..." He couldn't reply to her answer. The only question that was going on in his mind was 'When is Hiyori going to wake up?' They all kept silent until Daikoku stopped by Hiyori's place for Yato to take her to room and watch over her.

As Yato rested Hiyori's body on her bed, he heard her door shut.

"You need help Yaboku?" Fujisaki asked. Nora came through the window.

"Don't get in my business. Just leave dad."

"Oh okay. I see you're so determined to stay in bed with Hiyori. Oh, I see her nipple. Hehe"

"You old perv! I said get out!"

"Not yet. I have to do something."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Yato asked.

"For starters, it's a secret. If you want Hiyori Iki to get up then we can help you." Nora said.

"What are you planning?"

"Well... I see my Yaboku wants his 'future wife' to get better. But since he told me to get out... I won't help him and Hiyori doesn't looks like she will be feeling good after that ceiling fell on her head. Ouch." Fujisaki said as he turned around as was getting ready to leave.

"Wait. Just help her out okay. She must get better before her parents get back." Yato said.

"Looks like her parents won't be back anytime soon."

"And how do you know that?"

"Well... After all, I am the best. They've got a call from a doctor in America. He said it's an emergency and they need professionals. Apparently they ran out of persons and they left today. Hiyori must have thought they were working because I threw away the note. Hehe." Fujisaki laughed.

"Father, I should get going." Nora said.

"Oh, I forgot. Yes, you can go now Mizuchi."

"Yes father." She disappeared.

"You still want my help Yaboku?" Fujisaki questioned.

"Yeah, but don't do anything sneaky. By the way can-"

"Hiyori, have you seen-" Yukine inerrupted the two male's conversation. Fujisaki was about to run when he accidently did something that he wasn't supposed to. Yato got knocked out and fell on the floor.

"What- Did I just do this?" Yukine asked.

"Yukine, Yukine, Yukine. You don't know much don't you? I think you should go pick up your 'master's' body and put it next to Hiyori's. Do not stare at the girl too hard. We don't need Yaboku getting corrupted from your indecent thoughts. Hehe. What am I kidding? Just make sure you put Yaboku next to Hiyori." Fujisaki laughed.

"Okay?"

 **The Next Morning**

Yato woke up not recalling any of the events that took place the night before. "Ugh. Why does my head hurt so bad?" He scanned the room and next to him, he saw his own body sleeping. 'Why am I seeing myself? Where is Hiyori? Did I loose weight?' He asked himself. He walked over to Hiyori's mirror and saw Hiyori watching him. "WAAAHHHH?! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON HIYORI!" He shouted at the reflection in front him. "Wait..." He lifted a hand to make sure he was in Hiyori's body. "If I'm in Hiyori's body then that must mean that..." He felt a tense of heat on 'his' face.

He looked back on the bed and saw Hiyori still asleep. She soon started to wake up. Panic welled up inside Yato. What was he gonna tell her? Hiyori opened her eyes and got up. She looked at Yato and yelled, "WHY DON'T YOU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, me?" A look of confusion was shown on her face. She stood up and walked to her mirror, she examined what she was wearing and turned to Yato, "Okay, what is happening? Also, can you please put some clothes on me?" She begged. Yato then widened his eyes as he remembered that he didn't have anything on. He stumbled over to the closet and immediately got dressed.

 **At Kofuku's Shrine**

Hiyori, Yato, Kofuku and Daikoku were all sitting around the table. All still confused about the 'incident' that took place on the previous night.

"Hiyori, you look kinda out. Are you okay?" Daikoku asked.

'Fuck. Um.. This is going to be easy being Hiyori for a while.' "Yeah. I'm just a bit confused that's all." Yato answered.

"This is all your fault my lady. None of this wouldn't of happen if you didn't had caused trouble."

"I just wanted to have a little fun that's all." Kofuku giggled.

'Ugh. What is this pain?' Yato asked himself.

"Hiyori, you're not hungry?" Hiyori asked 'Yato'.

"I was thinking of something. Don't worry I'm fine." Yato said. He slowly picked up the fork then dropped it and ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"What's wrong with her?" Daikoku asked in concern.

"I don't know. But I think she'll fix whatever it is." Kofuku continued to eat her food.

Yato sat on the rim of the toilet in the bathroom, glaring at the streaky stains marking Hiyori's white cotton panties.

'Oh shit, Oh shit', his mind raced. His hands began to tingle with panic and his eyes welled with tears. Was he sick? Was he dying? Obviously something had to be wrong if he was bleeding from down there. His mind whirled through all the possible illness, all the people Hiyori loved who would miss her if her body was truly dying. Who could he tell? Surely the rational thing would be to tell Kofuku. But what if she wanted to see?

'No!' He told himself sternly. He would not worry them as well. Yukine and Kazuma needed to focus on their training. Bishamon? No, as much as Yato admired the woman, she would have no idea how to end such a conversation.

He would keep this to himself, do his own research and only tell others when it became absolutely necessary. Resigning himself to worrying about dying later, he took several deep breaths and dried his eyes. Pulling himself together he stuffed a load of toilet paper in Hiyori's panties and began to make his way towards the room they were eating in. Dying or not, he would not make anything look suspicious.

He quickly sat back down, trying to keep calm. "Are you okay? What happened?" Questioned Hiyori. Yato kept a poker face, but in reality he was freaking the fuck out!

"Y-Yea everything's fine. I just really had to use the bathroom," he excused.

Hiyori nodded and went back to eating her meal. After she was done she was about to head home when Yato grabbed her. "What?" She asked.

"You need to stay here so it won't be suspicious," Yato informed her. She hesitated but soon agrees.

Yato then walks out of Kofuku's Shrine while hearing, "Bye Hiyorin!." He waved goodbye and walked over to Hiyori's house.

 **At Hiyori's House**

Yato ran to Hiyori's room and crashed onto her bed. 'I need to look around to see if she has any medication for this' he thought. He was about to start looking, but the bed was so comfy that he soon fell asleep.

Light shone through the window landing on his face. Yato jerked up, he had that same feeling again. He rushed to the bathroom to see the toilet paper soaked in blood. 'What is this?' He asks himself. He looks for toilet paper under the sink, but finds something else instead.

He grabs it and takes it out. It was long and skinny and on the bottom was a piece of paper. He took the paper off and underneath was something sticky. 'Whats this for?' He asked. He put it on top of his head and thought 'I think it's some kinda girl hat'.

He comes out and finds Fujisaki in her room. "What're you doing here?" He asks him.

"Watching you solve your girl problem," he replies gesturing to the 'item' on his head. Yato scowled at him and rolled his eyes. Fujisaki laughed and disappeared.

Yato took the item off, of his head and placed it down on the table. 'I have to tell Hiyori, it is her body after all' he thought. He got ready and headed to Kofuku's Shrine.

 **Kofuku's Shrine**

Yato looked around for Hiyori at the shrine. He found her sleeping peacefully next to Yukine. She jerked up and screamed, "CRAP IM LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Yukine stirred and woke up, "Why the hell are you so loud, Yato?" He questioned. He glanced at Yato and said, "Oh, Hiyori why are you here? Don't you have school?" 'Crap, I totally forgot' Hiyori face palmed, grabbed his hand, and pulled Yato away.

"What are you doing? So much for keeping it a secret," she whispered.

"I have something to tell you." He mumbled. A mix of concern and confusion was seen on her face.

"Well you see your body's been bleeding down there," he explained. She raised an eyebrow and burst out laughing.

"What?! Why are you laughing this is serious?!" He advised. Hiyori kept laughing and explained what was happening. Yato's cheeks turned bright red and he widened his eyes.

"So I-umm... have to-"

"Hiyori aren't you gonna be late for school?" Yukine showed up.

"I was just leaving. I'll meet you guys after school okay?" And with that said, Yato left.

 **At School**

"Hiyori!" Akira shouted running up to meet 'Hiyori' at the front gate along with Aimi. "Wait!"

'Damn. I forgot about these two. I've already been in enough trouble for the day.' Yato turned to them and fake smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning." The two replied was they walked at the sides of Yato.

"You guys are here earlier than usual. What gives?"

"No. We always reach at this time probably. There is a possibility that you're forgetting even the stuff you do at school." Aimi said.

"I knew it was true. You always hang out with your boyfriend after school don't you!?" Akira asked out loud.

"W-what?"

"Fujisaki told us everything." Aimi said.

"I always knew it! So it's true! How is he like?! How old is him?! Did you guys kiss?!" Akira was really getting on Yato's nerves now.

"Did you went in to bed with him?! How big is he?! Does he taste good!? Did you use a condom?!"

"Yama stop shouting in my fucking ears! You're always like this! Annoying as fuck! If you want to know my fucking business you should just fucking ask me instead of fucking asking Fujisaki for any make up shit he says! And so what if I visit my fucking friends on afternoons?! Are you jealous you can't hang out with your fucking boyfriend every afternoon or on everytime you don't have school! I'm done with putting up with all your fucking bullshit! You know what?! Lock me off!" Yato walked out pissed and didn't even cared about the crowd he attracted towards them.

'Just as I planned.' Fujisaki thought as he stood in the crowd with Seki and Abe.

"I never saw Hiyori like that before." Aimi said.

"Neither did I. Is she on her period?" Akira asked.

"I think so. I'll try to find out but you should not talk to her for a while. I think it's best that we let her cool off. Besides we have about twenty minutes before the bell goes off." Aimi said.

"Okay. I just don't think I want to talk to her anyway until she gets back to herself." Akira said.

"What do you mean?"

"She insulted my boyfriend. He even makes me more happy and more popular. Something is seriously wrong with her. We must find out."

"We? Don't you think you'll get her more pissed if you immediately go to her."

"Well find out now. I'm gonna get pissed if she keeps up that attitude."

"Hey don't say that. We must keep our friendship."

 **Outside Of The Girls' Bathroom**

'Damn. I screwed up big time.' Yato walked.

"Hey Hiyori." Fujisaki called not wanting to revealed anything about Yato.

"What do you want?"

"You forgot to do something and something's gonna show."

"I didn't forgot to do anything. Just leave me alone."

"So... You gonna change your pad?" He teased.

"W-what?" Yato immediately blushed. Forgetting what Hiyori told him. He definitely didn't carried any to school.

"Here." Fujisaki took out an item from his pocket. "Now go on and change. We don't want anyone to see any blood stains on your skirt don't we?" He joked.

Yato grabbed the item from his hand and walked into the girls' bathroom.

 **Kofuku's Shrine**

Dropping Yato's pants to the floor, Hiyori stepped into them while keeping his chin to the floor. Undoing the button, she reached for the zipper and… "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GAH! IT HURTS!" She zipped Yato's dick inside the zipper. Unable to take the pain and think straight she looked at the offending organ and screamed. "AAAAAH!"

"Yato why the hell are you screaming so loud for? What's going on?" Yukine said from outside of the bathroom door.

Hiyori couldn't hear one thing Yukine was saying because of the screaming. A while after, Hiyori passed out.

Minutes later, Daikoku took a hammer and mashed up the door and took out 'Yato' from the bathroom floor, putting his body over his shoulder, carrying him to a room with Yukine and Kofuku following behind.

"Yukine, is that all you know?" Daikoku asked in concern.

"Well yeah, all he did was screamed and then went silent after a while." He answered.

"I heard the screaming from outside too. It's a good thing that Yukki called you or else we would of never got Yatty out of there." Kofuku agreed.

'Yato' stirred and started to wake up. Once she opened her eyes she saw three curious faces hovering above hers. "Oi Yato, why the hell were you screaming back there?" Yukine asked. Hiyori widened greeted and debated with herself weather she should tell them or not.

"Well, you see..." She started. The three raised an eyebrow, signaling her to keep going. She then walked over to Daikoku and whispered what happened. Daikoku bursted out laughing, he then whispered it to Kofuku who did the same.

"What? Is anything up?" Interrupted Yukine. The adults decided to tell what happened. Kofuku snickered in Yukine's ear, then he too started cracking up.

"It's not funny!" Pouted Hiyori.

"Sorry Yatty, but it's really funny," snickered Kofuku. Hiyori rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Is it still stuck?" Wondered Yukine. She widened her eyes as realization hit her, THE ZIPPER WAS STILL STUCK!

The three started laughing even more and Hiyori just sat there, speechless. Daikoku suddenly stood up, called Yukine over and dragged Yato's body upstairs while saying, "You stay here." To Kofuku.

"Uhhhh...What are you guys doing?" Panicked Hiyori.

Yukine gave a shrug in response and Daikoku laughed, "We're gonna get the zipper un-stuck, of course."

Hiyori gulped. 'Oh no'.

 **Lunch Time**

Yato just got out of class and was heading outside to get fresh air. He felt very tired and wanted to sleep. His entire body felt as if he wanted to drop down and anyone who saw him could notice that. He was in a state to fall down any moment now but got at attention when he heard someone called Hiyori's name.

"Hiyori are you okay?" Abe asked, rushing towards the girl to see if she was in good shape.

"I-I... ugh. I feel fine. I really want to go outside." Yato lied.

"You don't look fine to me. How about I give you a ride on my back and take you outside." He offered.

"That's okay, I wa-" Hiyori's body dropped on the ground. Abe rushed to her, picked her up and fixed her on his back, then walked outside of the school building.

"I don't want to know about the Hundre- Hey, is that Abe and Hiyori?" Aimi wiped her classes to make sure she was seeing right.

"Abe and who?!" Yama got angry.

"Over there." Aimi pointed out.

"Thanks again for helping me." Yato thanked.

"No problem. But I really should take you to the infirmary."

"No, that's okay. My head just kinda hurts as well as my stomach. I feel like I shouldn't be telling you this but I'm on my-"

"JUST WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ABE!?" Akira jumped in front them. Startling the poor students.

"Yama can you keep it down? Hiyori's not feeling well." Abe said to his girlfriend.

"Oh so you're taking sides with her huh?!" Akira said.

"Ugh. Please stop talking. I can't take it. You're being too loud." Yato said, showing that he was in pain.

"You can't tell me what to do! Just what the fuck are you doing with MY BOYFRIEND!?"

"HERE'S WHAT! WHEN I TELL YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP OKAY!" Yato snapped. He slowly got off Abe's back and almost fell over. "YOU'RE SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS! ALL YOU EVER DO IS FUCKING COMPLAIN ABOUT BULLSHIT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!"

Fujisaki was upstairs his classroom recording, which he zoomed up and they were right below him.

"WHATEVER BITCH! I KNEW YOU WERE ACTING STRANGE! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU BE DATING MY BOYFRIEND?! HE IS MINE!" Akira shouted which clearly made a big crowd appear around them.

"What? We aren't dating." Abe said.

"Yama calm down." Aimi tried to cool down her friend.

"It's best if you stay out of this Ami." Seki told her.

"THE WORST PART IS, WE WERE BEST FRIENDS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!" Akira shouted.

Yato felt weak and almost dropped to the ground. "Would you please.. Ugh. Continue this later." Yato begged. He didn't want to put up with Yama's bullshit while at this state of his.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT LATER YOU SAID? I DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW MUCH MOVES YOU KNOW FROM TONO I WILL FIGHT YOU BACK FOR MY BOYFRIEND!"

"No... I don't want to fight now. My head is re-"

"Okay so it's now!"

"No.. I-"

And with that, Yama charged at Yato. She punched him in the worst current spot. His stomach. "Ah!" He clenched Hiyori's stomach. "Why did you? WHY DID YOU FUCKING PUNCHED ME IN MY STOMACH?!"

"YOU AREN'T GONNA ATTACK BACK? GOOD I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

"I ASKED YOU A FUCKING QUESTION. WHY? WHY WOULD YOU PUNCH ME IN MY STOMACH WHEN I'M ON MY FUCKING PERIOD!?" Yato didn't knew he revealed something that a girl shouldn't say out in public.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FUCKING PERIOD! I'LL MASH YOU UP!" Akira kicked Yato in the stomach again. Causing him to throw up a little in his mouth. Yato then got so angry, he jumped on her and started punching the shit out of her face.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOUR ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN I'M IN RIGHT NOW AND YOU WANT TO START A FUCKING FIGHT! I'M TIRED OF ALL YOUR FUCKING BULLSHIT!" Yato stopped as he realized that the pain inside him started to increase. He immediately got off her and clenched his stomach again. 'Damn I'm fucking aching. I can't take this much longer.'

Akira kicked Yato in his head and he instantly got knocked out.

 **Kofuku's Shrine**

A smirk crept on Daikoku's lips as he pinned Yato down on the floor. Yukine pulled the zipper down as hard as he could while Hiyori hollered in pain.

"Oh my god…oh god…OH MY GOD! MAKE IT STOP!" Hiyori screamed as Yato's manhood pressed painfully against the inside of his pants.

Yukine closed his eyes in disgust and tried not to look at the excruciating pain happening before him. Minutes passed and it was still stuck. Downstairs, Kofuku tried not to listen to the screaming. After minutes, she couldn't stand any more of it. She walked upstairs and peeked inside. She immediately regretted her decision, and ran downstairs.

It has been at least 30 minutes and all three 'boys' were sweating their asses off.

"Daikoku, this isn't working. We gotta do something else," Reasoned Yukine.

"Why don't we ask Kazuma?" Suggested Daikoku. Yukine shrugged and Daikoku told Kofuku to call Kazuma.

Kofuku ran, looking for Kazuma. She stopped in front of Bishamon's shrine and called him. He came out and Kofuku dragged him away before he could speak.

They reached her shrine and Kazuma spoke, "What am I doing here?"

Kofuku pointed upstairs and he just raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told.

He walked in and his eyes widened as big as saucers. "What the..." He trailed off.

"No time, help us!" Urged Daikoku. Kazuma nodded and pulled out a pair of pliers. He attacked it to the zipper and pulled as hard is he could, it didn't budge.

"STOP IT! AHHHHHHH PLEASE, IT FUCKING HURTS!" Exclaimed Hiyori.

"What do we do now?" Asked Yukine. Kazuma clenched bus teeth and said, "We'll have to use scissors." The 'boys' widened their eyes and shook their heads no.

Kazuma insisted that it was the only way. They then carefully cut the zipper trying to avoid skin as much as possible. They tried their best, but some skin was caught, causing Hiyori to scream some more.

Finally they got the zipper off, but a drop of blood was seen on the blades and Hiyori screamed even more. She panted heavily and soon fell unconscious. "THAT must've been painful," pointed out Yukine.

"Got that right," replied Daikoku. Kazuma left and went back to Bishamon's shrine.

 **Infirmary (After School)**

Yato slowly woke up and he felt more pain than before because of the kick Akira gave him. He tried to raise his head but his attempt failed. His vision was slowly fading due to the massive head ache he have.

"I see you're not feeling any better." Fujisaki said. He was sitting by the bedside the whole time watching 'Hiyori' sleep. "I noticed that you cried in your sleep. Something's troubling you?"

"I-I was crying in my sleep? Ugh.. Damn. Why she had to get her period this week? Is there anything to stop this pain? It's killing me." Yato asked.

"The school is out of tablets for that at the moment."

"What? Oh, what's the time?"

"About an hour after school. I'd be playing video games but I gave up that to watch my Yaboku try to get better but nothing's working." He sighed. "Want me to take you to Kofuku's? I think she might have some stuff that can ease your pain."

"I don't want to leave. It'll cause more pain." Tears started to form in Hiyori's eyes.

"Don't worry about that. You'll be on my back. Remember I know how to avoid stuff so always remember that daddy will protect you."

Yato slowly got out of them bed when both he and Fujisaki realized something. Yato's eyes widened as he started to panic. There was blood soaked in the white sheet and on Hiyori's skirt.

"What the fuck Yaboku? Didn't I tell you to change?" Fujisaki asked.

"I did. Her body keeps constantly bleeding and I don't know what to do. I-I can't take this anymore." He cried.

"Damn. I'll be right back." Fujisaki said and he left the infirmary.

A few minutes later he came back with a school skirt and panties and a pad in his hand.

"Come on. Don't give me that face. I'm sure you know what you have to do."

"Yes but not in front of you. It's really embarrassing." Yato said.

"Okay I'll stay outside the door and will keep an eye out on anyone who passes."

"Thanks. But what are we gonna do about the sheets?"

"Leave it. Duhh. Now I shall get going. You better hurry up or Yukine and Hiyori will come looking for you." Fujisaki said as he walked out the door and closed it.

"Yes, and every time she saw you passing, she cries but when someone says Hiyori, she gets really angry and punches the closest thing to her. I think you need to talk to her and see if you can get her to calm down." Aimi said.

"Damn. I didn't knew I was so important to her. Don't worry about her. I'll go by her house tonight and see if I can get her to calm down. I'll have to ask Fujisaki for help." Abe said.

"Hmm. Now that you mentioned it, Fujisaki do looks like he had many girlfriends. I think it'd be best if you go ask him now. Do you know where he might be?" Seki asked.

"He mentioned something about checking up on Hiyori. I think he might be at the infirmary." Abe said.

"Okay, I think I should head home. I gotta finish off some work. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Later man. I'll send you a message later." Abe walked away from the two and headed to the infirmary.

About a minute later, Abe saw Fujisaki standing up in front of the infirmary.

"Fujisaki!" Abe called. He walked to Fujisaki and they did their greeting.

"I thought you left already?" Fujisaki asked.

"No I wanted to ask you for some advice. But why are you standing out here?"

Yato could hear the conversation between the two and he already changed but then he noticed no bin nor trash bag was there. "Oh come on." He said annoyed.

"Everything alright in there!?" Fujisaki asked Yato.

"I-uh.. Can you come in?!"

Fujisaki slightly opened the door with his head in the room and questioned Yato, "What seems to be the problem?"

"There isn't any trashbag in here nor bin."

"Hmm... Just put it in the corner over there and come. We gotta get going."

"Okay."

Fujisaki closed the door and asked Abe, "What advice should I give you now?"

"Well Seki said you had a lot of hoes and I was wondering if you knew how to calm them down. Aimi said Yama cries when she see me and gets angry when she hears about Hiyori so I'm going to visit her house tonight to see what's going on."

"Wait wait wait wait. First of all, I never had any hoes nor girls. Second, when you're in her room, you should hold her close to you and let her cry on your chest while she is listening to you when you're talking. Third, you tell her that you love her and start a make out session when she's better." He explained.

"You might not have a girl but you seem like a pro. Thanks man." Abe thanked.

Yato opened the door and saw Abe and Fujisaki watching.

"Damn Hiyori. You took so long." Fujisaki said.

"Sorry, I couldn't move fast because my whole body is just aching." Yato apologized.

"No problem. Now get on my back, I'll take you home." And by home he meant Kofuku's place because Abe wasn't suppose to know anything about it.

Yato tried so hard to climb on Fujisaki's back but kept falling.

"Abe can you lift her up and put her on my back for me?" Fujisaki asked.

"Yeah. It'll be much easier since she can't do anything at this current state of hers." Abe said.

Abe placed his bag on the floor and lifted Hiyori bridal style and was about to position her onto Fujisaki's back until he was interrupted.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Yama stopped and her eyes widened.

"This isn't what it looks like Yama." Abe said. He put Hiyori on Fujisaki's back and Fujisaki fixed her. Then Abe turned to Yama.

"How could you?" She cried. "I thought you loved me! That's it! WE'RE DO-" She was cut of by a pair of lips joining hers.

Abe pulled away and said, "I'll explain everything tonight okay? I'll be at your house at 8. I promise." And with that, Abe took his bag from the floor and walked away, heading straight to his house.

Yama stood shocked. Then she ran out the school building and walked home.

* * *

Credits to Arch Angel-Achienjeru & Margariette


	2. Getting worse

**Kofuku's Shrine**

"Um... is Hiyori okay?" Yukine asked starring at the human's sleeping body next to Yato's.

"Ever since Hiyorin dropped by, she's been sleeping. So Daikoku and I decided that we should keep her here with Yatty. She isn't doing too well tho. She has a really high fever and she haven't been slipping out of her body often. Or not at all. Didn't you notice that?" Kofuku asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, I did noticed it once. Where's Daikoku?"

"He went out to buy some stuff that will ease Hiyorin's fever. He said she need to start taking medicine as soon as possible or she could end up in a worse state than she's in right now."

"Oh."

"Bisha did visit and gave us some thing that will help Yatty. She said it will heal by the time he wakes up. One of her regalias accidently cut most of his dick off. I feel bad for Yatty and I hope he gets better."

"Don't hope for him to get better! He'll get worse! Don't you remember that you're a God of Poverty?!"

"Uh... I don't hope for Tenjin to die then."

"What the- Well that's better than the one you said before."

 **8:00PM**

Abe had just arrived in Akira's room and the two are currently sitting on her bed. It was easily shown that she had been crying before he arrived. Abe wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to cry on his chest, just as Fujisaki said.

"Yama, you don't have to worry about anything. You should know that I'll never cheat on you because I love you more than any one. I don't know what's going on with you and Hiyori right now, but I think this problem needs to be solved." He started.

"Abe... I love you too but when I saw her on your back, I could take it. She really hurt my feelings too and I-I can't take it anymore." She cried.

"Just let it all out okay? Besides, I think you all are great friends, including Ami. You just gotta cool down for a while. You're making a bad reputation for yourself and-"

"You just say that because you like her don't you?!"

"No I-"

"She always get all the attention! And now she's an attention whore who's going after my boyfriend! You didn't even defend me!" She pushed him away from her and tried to walk away from him, but before she could move any longer he grabbed her by the waist.

"Abe! No… let go!" she said struggling, and pushing him off.

"No." He said seriously.

"Ugh! Abe. Let go of me!" She said hitting him in the chest with both of her hand, and he had to admit… it kinda hurt.

"No." He said looking her dead in the eyes.

"What the fuck Abe? Just let me go you asshole!" She said hitting him once more.

His eyes widen when he heard those words coming out of his 'pure and kind' girlfriend's mouth. That's when he realized that, she must have been really angry to just go on and swear like that, specially to him.

"I'm not letting you go, so stop trying," he said.

"Abe! What the fuck do you want?" She asked, and he saw the hot fire in her eyes.

"Yama, please calm down."

"Ugh! Why won't you let me go you prick?" she asked.

"You wanna know why?" He asked before pressing his lips gently at his fuming girlfriend. Her eyes widen, but it wasn't long as she closed them and kissed him back. The kiss stayed gently for a couple of seconds but then it turned to a passionate kiss, not a hot-heavy-passionate kiss, more like a loving-angst-passionate one. He broke the kiss to strip Akira of her clothes then pushed her on the bed.

He gently took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and licking it. Akira moaned and almost unconsciously rubbed her clit. Abe continued to suck her nipples gently and kiss her breasts, and Abe started rubbing her.

"Don't stop," Akira said when Abe was rubbing her clit.

"No. But I don't think I should be in you because I don't have any condoms on me," he denied, but Akira got sad.

"Please," She begged. "Please keep touching me. I don't care if we don't use a condom."

Akira moaned in frustration. Her pussy was wet, and her fantasy had come true. It was driving Abe insane. Though she was embarrassed, she was also incredibly turned on and really wanted him to fuck her.

His cock hardened as the thought hit him that would get to play with her another night.

Akira came again. Abe was overcome with a feeling of such deep affection for his girlfriend that he couldn't resist pulling her naked, limp body against his chest and hugging her.

"Abe," Akira's voice was soft and hesitant from his arms.

"Hmm?" He asked as he rubbed her hair gently.

"Umm...can I?... I mean will you...?" Her voice trailed off.

Abe looked down into her red face. "What is it?" His voice was gentle, encouraging Akira.

"Will you take your clothes off?" She finally just spat it out.

Abe looked at her surprised, and she looked down, refusing to meet his eyes.

"You want to see me naked, little virgin?" He teased her gently. She nodded.

"Have you ever seen a naked man before?" Abe questioned.

"I-um..." She trailed off.

Abe stood up from the bed and Akira eagerly pulled herself into a sitting position, heedless of how appetizing a picture her naked body presented to the him. Abe easily took off his shirt. His chest was hard and smooth and beautiful. While he wasn't overly muscled, there was strong definition in his arms and stomach.

Akira watched eagerly as he removed his pants from and his hard cock sprung free. It was quite large. Akira stared curiously at it, thinking that it looked larger than dick pic he sent her. She inspected him closely, not even trying to hide where her interest lay.

He walked closer to her so that she could get a better view. Akira hesitantly raised her hand, and when he didn't stop her, grabbed his length. Abe groaned at the feeling of her warm, little hand.

Akira pulled back hesitantly. "Did that hurt?" she questioned.

"You couldn't hurt me, Yama." He told her, and Akira put her hand back on him, glowing pleasantly at the dick.

She felt his balls experimentally. His dick and balls were somewhat softer than the rest of his skin, but they were still hard. Akira felt a slight nervousness in her stomach at the idea of him pressing that into her. It would probably hurt, and still. . .

Akira pulled her hand back shyly and looked up at his face. The combination of her timidness and boldness was very alluring. He threw her back down onto her back and climbed over her. He wanted her.

He licked her from her stomach up in between her breasts. He wanted to push his cock into her. He gently bit her shoulder before kissing it, kissing her neck, feeling her flushed skin. He also didn't want to hurt her. She was so tiny and delicate beneath his exploring hands. He rested his hands over her ribs, like a little bird, he could crush her bones with the squeezing of his hand. A wave of protectiveness washed over him at the thought.

Abe took his right hand and cupped her vagina gently. Akira was moaning. "Please Abe," she gasped out. He loved it when she said his name.

At that moment, he didn't care about waiting any longer. He wanted to make her his completely. He gently slid one finger into her again. Abe gasped and used his thumb to rub her clit as he moved his finger in and out of her.

"Abe," Akira's breathy voice whispered in his ear. He was resting over her body, cradling her shoulders in his left arm as his right brought her pleasure. She was gripping his right bicep tightly in her hand as her left gripped his other shoulder.

Akira reached up and placed a soft kiss on his neck. It sent shockwaves to Abe's heart.

She was so willing and pliant beneath him, so giving. Abe could feel Akira approaching her orgasm. Her virgin snatch was so tight, it both aroused Abe and made him want to protect her. He rubbed a gentle pattern on her shoulder with his thumb as Akira climaxed and he slipped another finger fully into her.

Akira cried out in pain as her hymen broke. For a moment, she hadn't realized what had happened, until she felt Abe withdrawing his fingers from inside her. Abe started to panic because he didn't knew what to do. Neither of them knew about hymens.

'Shit. What did I do? Fuck. It's all my fault. How can I fix this?' He panicked.

"It hurts Abe! Please stop it from hurting!" She cried out.

"Shh. Don't cry. I'll call Fujisaki right now and ask him for help."

Abe rushed over to his pants and noticed there was no phone there. "Fuck." He hissed. "Yama can I borrow your phone? I left mine in my room."

"Y-yes." She cried.

Abe walked over to her dresser and took up her phone and dialed Fujisaki's number. He answered the call. "Hey Fujisaki I'm in big trouble."

"Abe? What's the problem?" He questioned.

"I kinda was um.. fingering Yama and now.. she's bleeding."

"Damn Abe. Make out with her doesn't mean sex."

"I know it's just.." He sighed. "She wanted me to do it."

"Okay. It's normal for girls to bleed on their first time. It's to show that they're a virgin. I think you should continue but don't do anything reckless. Did you carry a condom?" Fujisaki asked.

"No. I didn't knew this would of happen."

"Then I suggest that you stop before you get her pregnant. We wouldn't want her to drop out of school right?"

"Yeah. I think I'll have to try this again another night. This was very unexpected."

"Hm... I got to go do some stuff. I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"Abe! It hurts so much!" Fujisaki heard Akira cried out.

"What the fuck? We seriously need to talk tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye." Abe ended the call.

He walked over to his crying girlfriend and kissed her on her forehead. "Don't worry okay? He said on the first time, you'll bleed. It's to show that you're a virgin."

"But-but we have school tomorrow. What if..." She was scared and he knew it.

"We can't go any further tonight but I think we should get you cleaned up." He told her. More tears started to form her eyes and he could tell that there was a possibility that they wouldn't be able to attend school tomorrow. "Shh Yama. Don't cry. Does it still hurt?"

"Y-yes. Please Abe..."

"Hm? I'll have to carry you to the bathroom then dispose the sheets and clean up. I hope not to get caught by anyone tho." He said.

"No one's home."

 **The Next Day (In Hiyori's Classroom)**

Yato has been sleeping the entire time when the class has started. He didn't even bother to listen to the teacher's lesson that he was giving the class. "Will someone please wake up Ms. Iki?" The teacher asked.

The boy that sat in front of Yato turned about and took a good look at Hiyori's body. "Sir, she's ill. I don't think she should be disturbed." The boy touched her hand then said, "she also has a high fever."

"You should take her to the infirmary. Go now because I am in the middle of teaching."

"No. After what I saw yesterday, I will not. I do not want to get beat from a high school chick." The boy turned around.

"Okay then. We will fix this problem when I finish this lesson."

Yato woke up 30 minutes after by a loud uproar in the classroom, and by someone throwing a book to 'his' head, leaving him with a massive headache.

"The slut is up!" A voice shouted.

Anyway, he started to feel nauseous as he stood up and walked to the classroom door then opened it. However, putting the feelings aside, as he thought that it was just a side-effect from the headache, he closed the door and rushed out, falling ontop of someone.

"Ugh."

"Sorry. Oh, Yaboku. Something wrong?" Fujisaki asked, slightly taking Hiyori's body off him then helping her up. "Did something happen to you?"

"Dad, I don't want to do this anymore. Ever since I came, bad things are happening to me. It's almost as if-"

"Hiyorin!" Kofuku called, skipping in the hall until she finally reached the two. "Hiyorin, Fuji, don't you both have classes now? Oooh! Yatty will be so jealous if he sees this."

'Hiyori' blushed. "No-no, you got it all wrong. Ugh." He held 'his head' and fell but Fujisaki caught him before his body touched the ground. Yato stood up, using the wall for support.

"Hiyori hasn't been feeling too well for the past few days, nor she wants to stay at home because of 'not wanting to skip a day'." Fujisaki explained.

"Ohh, I know. Yay! I can have some fun!"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry! You'll see! I won't be back for a while!" Kofuku ran off.

"Don't know what she's talking about." Fujisaki said.

"My lady where are you?!" Daikoku walked around looking for Kofuku.

"Uhhh, what are you doing in my school?" Fujisaki asked.

"Looking for my lady of course." Daikoku walked closer and asked, "Is Hiyori okay?"

"Hiyori, you okay to speak?"

"I don't know," Yato said, "but someone threw a text book on my head and I already had a headache and my head hurts ten times worse, and now I feel like I'm gonna throw up, and—"

"Okay, okay, calm down, Hiyori. You need to go home and rest." Daikoku said.

"Can we please sit somewh-" He was cut off by the school bell.

"Ugh. So loud."

"Hiyori, get back to class and I'll come back for you after homeroom. Daikoku, stay there and watch her okay?" Fujisaki said.

"Yeah. Come on Hiyori lets go." Daikoku turned around to walk to her class when he realized that she hadn't moved.

"Is that tears?" Fujisaki asked as he saw Yato turned away, "look, don't take this too far okay? Just relax. Fifteen minutes won't kill you and besides, Daikoku is here alright. I gotta go before I get introuble for reaching late."

"O-okay." Yato said trying to hold back tears.

"Don't cry too much okay? It'll make your head hurt even more. Let's go."

Fujisaki looked at Yato and noticed that he wasn't paying attention to anything going on around them. Yato felt very faint. Then, everything went black as he fell to the ground.

 **Kofuku's Shrine**

"Mr. Yato, you're finally awake." Ebisu happily said. Hiyori slowly sat up and saw three figures infront of her.

"Do you remember anything Yato?" Kazuma asked. Hiyori didn't answer him back.

"I bet he forgot already. Don't bring back up anything." Yukine sighed. "Get up tracksuit, we're going to the Olive Tavern to eat some food."

"Olive Tavern? Yay!" Ebisu shouted. "Don't worry Mr. Yato, I'll pay for you because you payed for me the last time."

"Okay, let's go." Hiyori said.

"OH HELL NO! GO BATHE YOU STINK SMELLY SHIT!" Yukine shouted. Hiyori forgot that she didn't had a bath and she wouldn't want Yato's body to smell bad to embarrass him.

"I forgot. Hehe. I'll be back in a few minutes." Hiyori said as she went for Yato's towel and left.

"Maybe we should head downstairs." Yukine suggested.

"Why is that?" Ebisu asked.

"Do you want to see Yato's dick?"

"Dick? What's that?"

"No time for this topic now. Let's go downstairs and wait. Maybe Yato can tell you what a 'dick' is." Kazuma said.

"Yay."

 **Meanwhile**

"What's going on?" Kofuku shruged again. "Come on, Kofuku, you can tell me. I'm really good at helping students guys out, maybe I can help you."

Kofuku perked up a bit at that, and lifts her gaze to the teacher. "Yeah?"

"I'm here to help make sure you get into this school," he reminds her, giving her a friendly smile. "I will do everything in my power to help you."

"That's totally sweet, Mr.," she replied, a grin slowly starting to form. She shifts in her seat again, trying to relieve the ache between her legs.

"So what can I do to help? Why are you having trouble concentrating?"

"I'm really horny," she answers bluntly, like it's not at all a weird thing to say to her teacher. He asked.

The teacher choked on his tongue. "Wh-What?"

"I'm horny," she repeats. "It's really hard to remember all of that hard stuff when I'm so wet."

"Uh." He is completely speechless. In all of his years of teaching, he can't say he's ever heard this one before. "I don't, I don't know how I can help you with that."

"I could think of a couple ways," Kofuku smiled, her hand coming up to twirl her hair innocently. Off his blank look, she giggles. "I want one million out of your credit card after you help me."

"Kofuku!" he exclaims, though the erection growing in his pants kind of makes his outrage seem insincere. "That's, that's very inappropriate. You aren't even a student of this school, I'm not even suppose to be teaching you. I'm here to help you study, and that's it."

"But it would help me study," she reminds him. "I'm never going to be able to concentrate on studying when I'm so horny, and I won't be horny after you fuck me, so then I'll be able to study." She nods her head, proud of her logic, and looks at him expectantly.

He can't help but admit that she makes sense. "Still, Kofuku, I can't just-"

"What about if it's a reward?" She suggested, tilting her head to look at the teacher. She can totally tell that she's already wearing him down, she just has to find the exact right way to appeal to him. "For every, like few questions I get right, you fuck me? That's how Daikoku and I used to study for tests. I'd quiz him, and if he got three questions right in a row, then I'd give him a blow job. And if I got three right, he'd fuck me and give me a load of his cum."

The teacher felt his dick jump at her words and he can't help but ask, "A load of his…"

"Cum," she finishes for him. "I love it when guys come in me, so it was my special reward for being so smart. I mean, he'd always come in me, because he's such a sweetie, but it was always more special that way. A fun, kinky game to make studying more fun. I think that's why I can't study with you, because it's boring compared to how I used to study with Daikoku."

"And you want to make it more, uh, fun?" He cannot believe he's actually contemplating this. But the more she talks, the harder his dick gets, and he suddenly can't stop picturing fucking her on his desk.

"Totally," the God nods, happy to see he's starting to be more receptive. She knew he would, guys always give into her eventually. She shifts her chair back a little, just far enough so that she knows Mr. Teacher can see her lap passed his desk, and spreads her legs. "I really want to get good grades so I can graduate this year, but I really need your help to study. Please, Mr. Teacher?"

The teacher's eyes travel down to the young girl's crotch, and he hates that he's just dying to see what's under those spanks. He swallows thickly and slowly nods his head. He can't believe he's agreeing to this. "O-Okay. I'll help you, Kofuku."

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" she exclaims with delight, jumping out of her chair and rushing around his desk to give him a hug. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and moves to sit in his lap, his erection immediately becoming obvious. She giggles at the feeling of it against her clothed ass. "You're already hard, that's great!"

Will keeps his hands gripping the arms of his chair, afraid to touch the girl. "You're welcome, Kofuku. Now, how about you, uh, move away a bit, so we can go over the, uh, the rules?"

"Okay." She gets off his lap and instead hops up onto his desk, positioning herself directly in front of him. She gives him a coy smile as she spreads her legs again, this time lifting up her skirt to give him an up close view of her soaking spanks. She giggles as his eyes widen and stare at her. "The rules?"

He quickly averts his gaze, and clears his throat. "Yes, the, the rules. You said you and Daikoku had a three question deal. I think we should have five."

Kofuku pouted, because that will be harder. But she suspects she shouldn't push her luck. "That sounds good. So if I get five questions in a row right, you'll fuck me?" He reluctantly nods his head. "And you have to come in me. We don't start another round until you give me some cum."

"Yeah, okay," he agrees, starting to get a bit more comfortable. Or, maybe the feeling of the hard on in his pants is starting to overshadow the logic in his head.

"You ready to start?"

 **At The Olive Tavern**

"Did you enjoyed your meal young man?" The woman asked.

"Yes. I love your food! Can I take a picture with you?" Ebisu asked the woman.

"Why sure thing. You're like a grandson to me. Very cute. You know, I have a crush on your father- I mean your father is a really nice guy."

"My father? I think you are talking about my prev-"

"Hah!" Kazuma laughed out. Bishamon just sent him a photo of Yugiha trying to take out a dick pic.

"Excuse me Mr. Kazuma, you are interrupting our conversation."

"Sorry. Yukine watch this." Kazuma turned his phone to Yukine and showed him the picture. Yukine face flushed as he saw a naked Bishamon on a bed.

"Ah! What the-" 'Wait.. did Yukine just stung me?' Hiyori asked herself. Kazuma turned back the phone and noticed that he showed Yukine a wrong picture.

"Uhhh. You didn't- I uhh- You didn't saw anything." Kazuma said.

"What the hell did you just showed him!?" Hiyori shouted causing everyone to stare at them.

Kazuma tried to look for a random picture but he wasn't finding any. Yukine took a peep in Kazuma's phone and Kazuma accidently clicked gallery, revealing some of Bishamon's nudes that he lowkey took of her while she was taking a bath also, some with her sucking his cock. "Yukine stop stinging me!" Hiyori shouted.

Hiyori quickly grabbed Kazuma's phone out of his hand and exposed an image of Bishamon that came up to Ebisu.

"Is that Ms. Crazy Chick naked?" Ebisu asked. Kazuma grabbed his phone out of 'Yato's' hand and locked the phone screen.

"I think we should leave." Kazuma said.

"Before we leave, take a picture of me and Ms. Nice Lady." Ebisu said, giving Yukine his expensive camera.

"O-okay." The woman went next to Ebisu and smiled, while Ebisu smiled as well. Yukine took the picture and he saw the camera cracked. "Uh oh."

"What is it Yukine?" Hiyori asked.

"The camera cracked."

"Maybe it's because of the woman's ugliness the camera couldn't stand her." Kazuma mumbled. "Yukine, may I see that camera?" Yukine gave Kazuma the camera then he took a look at it. "I knew it."

"Knew what Mr. Kazuma?" Ebisu asked.

"The screen is cracked only on the side the woman is standing on. Which can only mean one thing."

"Hahaha." Yukine laughed out.

"Oh, that's nothing. I do have other cameras at home." Ebisu said.

"And there you have it, Rich Nigga Ebisu." Yukine said. "If only Yato was rich..."

"Do you want one million?" Ebisu asked.

"Oh you're too kind." The woman said.

"I was speaking to Yukine, I can give you tho. You've been so nice to me with your food." Ebisu said.

"Thank you sweetie."

"You do have to answer me one question to get it Yukine."

"What question?" He asked.

"Was that Ms. Crazy Chick naked on Mr. Kazuma's phone?"

 **In A Classroom**

"Wow." After a moment, he realizes that she's back in her uniform and he's still sitting in his chair naked. "Oh, uh, I guess I should get dressed."

"You don't have to," Kofuku giggles, more than happy to enjoy the view a little longer. He shakes his hand and starts getting dressed. He buttons his shirt with shaking hands, but pauses when he goes to pull on his boxers, staring at the mess on his cock. Kofuku notices hiss hesitance and quickly moves to help him out. "Here, let me clean you up." She leans over and takes his soft cock into her mouth, sucking the mixture of cum off of it. He bucks up into her in pure surprise and she hums in pleasure, the taste against her tongue a delight. She licks all over him a few times to make sure she's gotten all the cum off, before she releases him, and stands up again, running a finger along her lip. "There. All clean."

He stares at her in wonder for a moment before shaking it off, and quickly pulling his boxers and pants up. Once he's clothed again, he feels the need to gain some control over the situation. "Kofuku, that, that was…"

"Totally fun," she finishes for him, spinning on her heal and making her way back to her side of the desk. "And it totally helped clear my head. I think I'll be able to study now. Thank you again, Mr. Teacher, you really helped me out, and made me feel super special and smart."

He had no idea what to say. What is he supposed to say to the student he just had sucking his dick? "You're welcome, Kofuku."

"We should totally do that again next session," she suggests, bending down to pick up a backpack she had and slinging it around her shoulders. "I'll totally start acing all my tests if you help me prepare like that."

He swallowed thickly at the thought, but finds himself nodding against his better judgment, his cock obviously making his decisions again. "Anything to help a student."

"You're the best, Mr. Teacher." Kofuku beams at him and it isn't until she's at the door that the teacher realizes that his credit card was gone. "You totally deserve that Teacher of the Year Award. See you tomorrow!"

 **At Fujisaki's Place**

"Raw anal gives women a lot of pleasure when done correctly." Fujisaki told Abe. It was only right that the two had this conversation because of what happened last night with Abe and Yama.

"What if I get shit on my dick?" Abe asked.

"You clean out the anus with an eneme beforehand. Then you put on a thin condom. I'm not sure about raw anal."

"Do you watch porn every night?" He asked while Mizuchi walked into the room. Fujisaki turned on the t.v. and pretend to watch it.

"I don't know why they had a blank screen for almost all the time for their stupid commercials." Fujisaki acted. Fujisaki knew Abe wouldn't see Mizuchi but he still didn't want her to hear him talk about this with Abe, tho she had many men using her body. Mizuchi took something from the room and left because she didn't want to look suspicious. Eventually, Yato and Hiyori would look for the one responsible for them switching bodies as soon as Yato is feeling better.

"As I was saying, leaving semen in a woman's anus will make her sex drive go up. A guy experimented and shared the results. He said his wife would go from starting sex 25 percent of the time to 75 percent and from mild dirty talk to whory dirty talk." Fujisaki continued.

"Bruh what the fuck? So your gonna try it? I'd doubt she'd stand after that." Abe said.

"Uhh..." Yato moaned.

"Hiyori?" Abe asks, instantly awake at Yato's moan. "What's wrong?" He asks as he sits up.

Yato moaned in response.

Abe and Fujisaki looks to see Hiyori's body curled up in a ball. "Hiyori, you okay?" Fujisaki placed his hand on Hiyori's forehead. "Damn. You're burning up."

"Can't be. Freezing," Yato whispers, then moans, "Dad."

"Come on Hiyori." Fujisaki tried to get Yato to lay flat. Yato hissed in pain. "Talk to me, Hiyori. What's wrong?"

"Hurts," He moans.

"What hurts, Hiyori?"

"Head, stomach. Nauseous." Yato whispers. Suddenly he struggles to get up.

"Hiyori. What are...?" Abe starts to ask.

"Sick," He whimpered.

"Okay, Hiyori." Fujisaki helps Yato to get up and guides him to the bathroom with Abe following behind. He helped Yato to his knees in front of the toilet as Yato gagged a couple times. "It's okay, Hiyori." Fujisaki rubs Hiyori's back.

"Da," Yato moans just before he starts to throw up.

"Fujisaki, I think it's best if you take her home after. I have to go out with Yama later."

"Yeah. I'll call up someone to take us there."

Yato started throwing up again and it was really starting to smell.

"Shh. It's okay Hiyori. Just let it out," Fujisaki continues to rub Yato's back. He reached to grab a washcloth and runs cool water over it. He wipes Hiyori's forehead before placing it on the back of her neck.

Yato coughs and moans when he's done; tears running down Hiyori's cheeks.

Fujisaki wiped Hiyori's face off. "Done?" he asked. Yato shakes his head. "Okay Hiyori," Fujisaki scoots closer to Yato, and pulls him back so he is leaning against Fujisaki's chest. They sit like that for a couple minutes before Yato starts whimpering.

"Da," Yato moans, reaching back to clutch Fujisaki's shirt with one hand, and the other hand holds Hiyori's stomach.

Fujisaki helped Yato lean over the toilet as he starts to throw up again. "Okay, Hiyori. It's okay. I'm here." Yato murmured to Fujisaki as he tries to comfort him through the violent retching.

After what felt like forever, Yato coughs and pants, "Make it stop, please." He moans, "Gah. It hurts." Fujisaki bends forward as cramps tore through his stomach.

"Please," Yato sobbed.

"Shh. It's okay." Fujisaki hugs his son closer. "Breathe Hiyori." Fujisaki puts a hand on Hiyori's stomach, feeling the tight muscles. He starts to rub it in circles hoping to help ease the cramping. Finally Yato sags back, leaning heavily on Fujisaki. "Better?" He asked.

"For now," Yato whispers, and buried his face in Fujisaki's neck.

"You want me to take you home now?" Fujisaki asked as he rubbed Hiyori's back.

"Ugh, I think."

'What is this?! I better not mess with Yato if father is there.' Mizuchi said to herself. 'I think I'll have a little fun playing with that phantom since she seems to be hungry for Yato.'


End file.
